Typically, a vehicle operator has complete control of the vehicle's HVAC system. The operator sets a desired cabin temperature, and the HVAC system attempts to meet this desired cabin temperature without regard to ambient conditions or the state of the vehicle.
A wide variety of vehicles use an HVAC system in an automotive or transit application. Historically, fuel efficiency of the HVAC system has not been a primary concern in vehicle design, as many vehicles generally have access to large energy stores like fuel tanks and/or permanent attachments to an electric grid.
The present disclosure addresses some of these aspects of the prior art and/or other aspects of the prior art.